


Boys of summer

by unsungyellowraincoat



Series: You and me and everyone we know [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Advice, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Weird flirting, bros being affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungyellowraincoat/pseuds/unsungyellowraincoat
Summary: The boys help Magnus spread body positivity.Or what may have happened before that instagram pic.





	Boys of summer

**Author's Note:**

> a very short boy squad drabble originally posted on [tumblr](https://isaksbestpillow.tumblr.com/)

”You know body positivity?” Magnus asks, drumming his fingers against his thigh.

”Isn’t it like, the celebration of all kinds of bodies?” Mahdi says with a mouth full of waffles.

“You want us to celebrate your body?” Isak smirks, leaning back on his chair.

“You’ve got great arms, Mags,” Jonas nods.

“Aww, thanks bro, you too,” Magnus reaches out to squeeze Jonas’s arm. “No but what I mean is, I see Vilde look at these body positivity accounts on insta, right. These chicks posing in their underwear and shit, you know the stuff?”

“I’ve been over accounts of chicks in their underwear for a while now,” Isak sucks in an exaggerated breath. “But do continue.”

“So, I see her look at these pics, right, and from the way she talks about them, I get the feeling that she wants to try it out but is too afraid to do it, you know?”

“You mean post a body positivity pic?” Jonas asks, receiving a nod from Magnus. “It does take a lot of guts to put your body out there for everyone to criticize.”

“Yeah man, especially for chicks, they get so much hate online,” Mahdi chimes in.

“Yeah, I can see that, so I wanna do something to encourage her, to show her that I support her, which got me thinking, maybe I should do it first?”

“Ojjj, are you leaking your nudes,” Isak cocks his head.

“I was thinking of, I don’t know, posting a shirtless pic or something. Do you think that’d be weird?”

“Why would it be weird to want to support the person you love?” Isak asks, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes gone.

“Yeah bro, nothing wrong with that. Think how many shirtless pics that guy William probably takes per day just to support his ego.”

“You heard the man,” Jonas says. “Just do it, straight up.”

“Thanks dudes,” Magnus beams, taking off his shirt. “So, who’s gonna take the pic?”

“You wanna take the pic now? At school? The fuck?”

“I just told you? I wanna show my girl that I support her as soon as possible.”

“Jesus Mags,” Isak shakes his head and holds out his hand. “Give me your phone and strike a pose.”

“Wait, I’ve got a better idea,” Jonas grins and abruptly springs up from his chair before clapping his hands. “Mahdi, finish your waffle, boys, take off your shirts, it’s summer, we’re taking a pic.”

“We are?” Magnus cups his cheeks in excitement. “How should we stand?”

“Isak can be in the back row since he’s got the ugliest face,” Mahdi shoots.

“For your information, I’ve got the best legs so I’m gonna show them off in the front row,” Isak says, throwing his leg on the table.

“But wait, Isak, before we take the pic,” Magnus says, eyes widening, “can you get Even to come here?”

“Get your own fucking boyfriend.”

**

”Nice pic,” Even smiles and looks up from his phone as Isak’s arms curl around his waist and Isaks’ lips brush against the nape of his neck. Isak is standing on tiptoes, chuckling onto Even’s shoulder as he makes out himself on Even’s phone screen, shirtless, one leg thrown onto the table like a king in gymnastics class.

“Stalking other boys on Instagram?” he asks mischievously, turning Even around until they are standing almost face to face, hands sliding into Even’s back pockets.

“I don’t have to when they find me first,” Even wiggles his eyebrows, letting his arm fall onto his side, dropping his phone onto the bed with a soft thud.

“Let me guess,” Isak pulls Even closer, thumbs pressing onto his lower back so that the hem of his t-shirt lifts a little. “Magnus sent you the pic?”

“What if he did?”

“Nothing.”

Even chuckles. “He wanted to hear my opinion on his body.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him,” Even kisses the tip of Isak’s nose, “that I love his nose.”

“Mhhh,” Isak hums in contentment.

“Then I told him,” Even traces Isak’s parted lips with his thumb before exposing his gums, “that I love his mouth.”

“Mmhh,” Isak whimpers and leans forward, desperately trying to capture Even’s lower lip between his teeth, but Even is quicker, his breath already a warm tickle like a dozen ladybugs on Isak’s neck.

“Then I told him that I love his laugh,” Even mumbles against Isak’s skin, each syllable bringing out a bright burst of laughter as they melt into the throbbing vein on Isak’s neck and turn into shivers running down his spine.

“And then?” Isak whispers, the corners of his mouth still twitching as the final shiver shatters and fades away.

“Then I told him,” Even slips a hand under Isak’s t-shirt, “that I love his stomach.”

“Sounds like you’re really into the guy,” Isak breathes out, grabbing Even’s butt as Even pushes him onto the bed.

“Fucking in love with the guy.”


End file.
